pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
DangerousDangerously (talk) 02:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, I got the episodes on PC and when I watch the episode, I just press some keys to save the screenshots, alter their names and upload them. Energy ''X'' 19:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 Buddy, he does have an Espeon. It said so on his page. What's that? Oh, I'm sorry and I understand. Well, Ok. As long as it's perfect. Are you making the Flygon (MS006) page a better one? I don't know what happened. I was completely unaware of what's going on. Can you try to recreate a Pokémon page of Cassidy's Houndour, please? Can you also try to recreate a Pokémon page of Butch's Hitmontop, please? I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night. Are you going to make the Kodai's Mismagius page into an even better page? Is that why you're deleting it? Can you make a page for Vicious' Tyranitar, please? I'm working on the Pokémon pages for Nando's Pokémon. Can you recreate the Pokémon page for Gary's Nidoqueen, please? Can you create a Pokémon page for Maxie's Groudon, please? Are you there? Can you please create a Pokémon page for Maxie's Groudon, please? Ash's Charizard does know the move Overheat. It used it against Noland's Articuno. Kyurem147, what are we going to do? How are we going to continue working on the website without copying anything on bulbapedia? Ash's Charizard does know the move Fire Spin. Code Not sure at what code do you mean. The PokéBox template has been cleaned up on that article, on what template did you mean? Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Skyla's Swanna Care to explain why were you tagging Skyla's Swanna page for deletion? Energy ''X'' 15:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, but it does matter. I am the admin here and I need to know why you did. It is an article about an official character's Pokémon and by tagging it for unnecessary deletion can be proclaimed that you were vandalising. So please, do explain. Energy ''X'' 21:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) A strange habit... though I do think it may violate some rules. An admin has to be professional and this act can be targeted as unprofessional. Still, if you are in need of such, why not create a sandbox and tinker with it? Energy ''X'' 22:04, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It is a page where you can tinker with whatever you need, as long as it is under the rules. I created one for you, so you can edit about Skyla's Swanna and if it is better, just copy and paste to Skyla's Swanna article. Energy ''X'' 22:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I just gave you the link. User:Kyurem147/Sandbox While I cannot delete the article, you can edit this sandbox as if it was an article, then copy the content and paste it on the Skyla's Swanna page you really wanted to create so much. Energy ''X'' 22:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Galleries You are removing the templates from the galleries. To clarify, there are too many images in the gallery to have them without the template. If it would be reduced to 8, the template wouldn't be neccesary, but since there are so many, it has to stay. Energy ''X'' 14:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Images It may be that you are thinking that inserting some images onto the article improves it, but some of them are really unnecessary; especially the ones that present the same person in same clothes in a similar pose. Energy ''X'' 10:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I fail to see how can it is rare. If it was a pose and a missing headshot, I'd agree. Pictures like these don't seem noteworthy at all. Just see this, for example. Similar images, nothing new and gets boring. Energy ''X'' 00:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Images, part 2 If you insert the same images in the same articles (which have been classified as not notable), I am afraid I will have to block you. Just a warning. Energy ''X'' 17:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Let me clarify this once and for all. You put images of the same character. Most of them were headshots which presented the character in a similar pose. We don't need that, we need different images, in a sense that they have different cloth, have an unusual face expression and make different poses. To sum up, don't make a lot of images of the same character that appeared in one episode. Energy ''X'' 12:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, the example at Dawn (anime) page's gallery is a good example, plus you have placed her contest dresses, which is considered unique, not what you are currently doing by inserting images of a minor character with similar expressions/cloth/etc... Energy ''X'' 20:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, she is no main character, plus she appeared in one episode. But, you might insert her appearance and her imitations of Team Rocket, but this is as far as it gets. Energy ''X'' 21:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC) And, uh, two more things - one are the image names. You should shorten the image names (in this case, something like Florinda 1.jpg, Florinda 2.jpg... or by what it represents, Florinda as Meowth.jpg, Florinda as James.jpg). The other thing is to categorise images. Are you aware how to do it? Energy ''X'' 00:25, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Edit Why did you remove the picture? Energy ''X'' 21:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :Does it have the exact same name (is it a .png or .jpg file)? Energy ''X'' 23:50, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ::You didn't have to remove it, as you'd had to put it back. Plus, when uploading with the same image, there would be an option to overwrite the file, so it would be simpler. Energy ''X'' 23:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Comment Well, since you are more active than most, I guess you can comment here on the fight of Ursaring vs. Steelix. Just erase the message and write your comment. Energy ''X'' 17:58, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean. You are this week's commentator of the Festival of Battles (FOB) and edit the template to place your comment if you support Steelix or Ursaring. Not much else there to tell. Energy ''X'' 19:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. It is pretty much that you present your arguments why one of the Pokémon you support in this fight should win. Usually you can present its battle moves, abilities, types or some other things, like height, popluarity etc. Remember that you can support only one of them, not both. Energy ''X'' 19:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Delete Why did you tag Virgil's Espeon and Palmer's Milotic pages for deletion? In the future, do not remove the content of the page, just tag it for deletion and state your reason why should it be deleted. You can only remove content if it is inappropriate or spam. Energy ''X'' 20:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, the content of the page may be useful, so that a person does not need to check via history to see what the page looked like. Anyway, the articles you tagged for deletion seemed legit and official enough... unless it is that state you wanted to create the page again, hmm? Energy ''X'' 15:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) You do know she is not an admin? In any case, just explain why would you delete those pages, or ask her why would she want to have those pages deleted. Energy ''X'' 17:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Espeon Yes, it seems admins haven't been keeping on track with the candidates for deletion whilst I have been away. 10:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Depends on the reason. If weak, then I'll not delete it. If the reason is fair enough, then I'll delete it. Energy ''X'' 10:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :If you don't delete it then you should also have removed the deletion tag. Which you must not have done, hence the 90+ pages marked for deletion. 15:07, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Deletion marking When you mark a page for deletion please don't wipe the page. 17:23, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Comment You have not commented on the battle. Still, I will give you one more chance to comment. The battle is Sneasel vs. Miltank. Energy ''X'' 13:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Summary When you make an edit, just above the Publish button is a section where you can comment on your edit (what you did). Energy ''X'' 10:55, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :By recreating you can do what I told you before - use the sandbox to make the design of that article, then paste it to the page. It is better to have the page than no page at all. Energy ''X'' 11:04, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I see no problem. Just do what has been told to you, then I'll unlock the page and you can add the content. Why need complications to delete the page? Energy ''X'' 11:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Article I had given a thought of it and I suppose I will delete the article if you promise to categorise your own images. That is my offer. (Of course, I'll show you how to categorise them.) Energy ''X'' 23:15, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure what you get for recreating an article, but it has been done. :So, to categorise images, it depends on the article on which you want to put the image. Seeing your images, you are adding images characters and Pokémon from anime. Well, how do you upload images, is it by ? Energy ''X'' 00:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyway, if you upload via MultipleUpload, you insert the category in the summary box above the Publish button. If you are uploading via the Add the Photo button (iin left section of an article), press More Options to write the category into the box. :::If the image presents a character, write "Category: characters anime images" (without quotation marks), where is the region the character appears in. :::If the image presents a Pokémon, write "Category:Season <#> Pokémon" (without quotation marks), where <#> is the number by season the Pokémon appeared. ::::If the image is a Pokémon using the move, write "Category:Season <#> Pokémon moves" (without quotation marks), similar to above statement. If there is any question, please ask. Energy ''X'' 00:30, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, the thing is that it looked too big in the infobox. It is prefered to have a headshot in the infobox than an appearance. And uh, why did you copy the biography of Rayquaza from Bulbapedia? Energy ''X'' 00:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Let me clarify one thing. Copying from any site anything that can be done in a different fasion (images, biographies, even templates) can warrant a ban. If this keeps up, I will have to block you and her. Hopefully that will not be necessary. Energy ''X'' 00:41, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You can copy it with it not looking similar by not copying it at all. ::The best way to do that is to stay away from Bulbapedia and just write the article yourself. 04:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Agreed. But if you have to copy (which I doubt), it would need to be rephrased. Energy ''X'' 11:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I forgot you add Pokémon artworks. So, the category that needs to be applied is Category:Generation <#> Pokémon artworks. Keep it in mind. Energy ''X'' 21:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Only for the artwork of Pokémon that you put in the articles, like the images of Absol. <#> determines the Generation the Pokémon appeared in. Lastly, it is Category:Generation <#> Pokémon artworks, not Generation <#> Pokémon artworks. The difference is that the first inserts a category, while the second to an article that does not exist. Remember this lesson. Energy ''X'' 12:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You are not paying attention. The difference in code is that the first has the "Category:" word in front, while the other does not. As for the <#>, it is the number of Generation. In case of Absol, it is III, hence Category:Generation III Pokémon artworks. Energy ''X'' 14:17, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Content Do not copy content from Bulbapedia (or any other site), otherwise I'll have to block you. Energy ''X'' 19:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Delete Yes. You just write your reason why it should be deleted and we'll review if it needs to be deleted. Energy ''X'' 23:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :A good reason would be a page with many external links (spamming) or is basically copied content, like from Bulbapedia or Serebii. Other reasons exist, but I cannot think of them right now. Energy ''X'' 23:17, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Reason I see the reason, but from which site is the content copied from? Also, I noticed you are copying from Bulbapedia, just changing the name of the Pokémon to "it". It is still copyright violation and that can warrant a block. You need to rewrite the entire section, not just replace some words. Energy ''X'' 20:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Delete I am running out of patience with you. I told you to leave the reason why the article you have tagged for deletion (hence why I removed the tags in the first place). If you do not compyl, you will be blocked. This is a warning. Energy ''X'' 19:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :But you misunderstand. There is useful info - the moves themselves are enough. The article is incomplete, yes, but not enough for a reason to be deleted. Remember that everyone can edit the article, so best to leave it until someone puts the info. :And, uh, I don't see Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp has been copied from Bulbapedia. Can you give me a direct link to their page? Energy ''X'' 21:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC)